Pearl Wed
by danianimelove
Summary: " una chica se encontraba sola en oscuro bosque ..a lado de un poso .. lloraba sin cesar al lado de la tumbas que estaban en frente de ella .. la chica manchada de sangre se preguntaba por q l estaria pasando todo esto " no ignorar
1. Chapter 1

Pearl Wed

Introducción: hace años en el legendario sangoku existieron unos valientes jóvenes que destruyeron a un maléfico demonio llamado naraku.

Desde ese acontecimiento han pasado ya más de 2 años la grandiosa y legendaria perla de shikon fue destruida gracias a las mikos kikyou y kagome debido a este acontecimiento kikyou revivió al igual q kohaku sesshomaru recobro su brazo kanna y kagura eran libres . También el pequeño hermano de kagome puedo viajar por el pozo al sangoku al igual que su madre y su abuelo.

Souta, Rin, kanna, y kohaku ya tenían 15 años. El pequeño shippo ya no era tan pequeño ya que había crecido mucho y era un guapo niño de 10 años. Sango y el monje miroku se habían casado. Kikyou e inuyasha Vivian lejos de la aldea. La anciana Kaéde había enamorado del abuelo de kagome la menciona se había enamorado impredecible del hermano mayor de su ex amor quien por primera vez abrió su corazón kouga cumplió su promesa de matrimonio con ayame. Y todo era feliz entre ellos claro antes que llegara la oscuridad y apareciera una nueva aventura que les cambiara sus vidas para siempre


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola me llamo Daniela pero me pueden decir dan o DANI como quieran, e leído muchas historias sobre seshoo y kagome o inuyasha y kagome por eso me decidí en escribir esta historia espero que les guste XD (no todos los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen solo algunos los originales de inuyasha le pertenecen a la maravillosa rumiko takahashi)_

_Nota: esta historia puede ser semi-hot así que de una vez advierto…_

**En la ciudad una muchacha de no mas de 14 años miraba con tristeza un poso, esta estaba abrazada por un apuesto joven de unos 15 años aproximadamente mientras que una niña de unos 4años de pelo blanco lloraba encima de unas tumbas que estaban alrededor de este poso .**

**Sin darse cuenta aquel poso comenzó a brillar con un resplandor morado la pequeña niña corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de la muchacha y el joven se puso delante de esta para protegerla si algo pasaba. De ese legendario poso salio un joven de pelo castaño rojizo vestido con una armadura, este sujeto miraba aquellas tres figuras con nostalgia pero sin darse cuenta fue abrazado por "alguien" a sus espaldas**

**- hermano que bueno que haz vuelto estaba muy preocupada por ti –lloraba una niña de hermosos cabellos rubios tez blanca , el muchacho la alzo en sus brazos mientras que se acercaban a los tres sujetos que ahora sonreían con melancolía –**

**- que gusto que hayas vuelto shippo – dijo aquella jovencita con una sonrisa que trasmitía confianza y dulzura - si tiene razón mi prima es agradable tenerte de vuelta – dijo el muchacho comenzando a molestar aquel joven llamado shippo – no fastidies... Nichiyo que apenas acabo de llegar y necesito hablare con los demás… tu no me vas a saludar kirina –dijo shippo, mirando a la niña del pelo blanco –lo…siento pa…dre -dijo con una vocecita melodiosa aquella niña abrazando por la pierna a shippo – no importa –dijo el cargando también a la otra niña**

**"_Eres tú y yo para siempre_**

**_Eres tú y yo ahora mismo_**

**_Estaremos bien a pesar del tiempo_**

**_Estaremos bien cuando estemos todos juntos_**

**_Persiguiendo a las estrellas y las sombras perdidas_**

**_Vas a volar conmigo ahora_**

**_Para regresar al pasado y no volver nunca mas_**

**_Aunque_**

**_El pasado más doloroso que siempre a vivimos nos aterre_**

**_Es mejor darle sentido a nuestras vidas_**

**_Para creer una vez más en la fantasía que nos rodeara"_**

**Cuando llegaron a la casa shippo llamo a todos para que se sentaran en la sala**

**- es hora de que les presente a alguien muchachos –dijo shippo sacando un pulga de entre sus ropas – el es mioga… mejor conocido por ustedes como la pulga mioga que le servia antes a inu-taisho - los presentes se quedaron viéndola mientras que esta paresia seria - hola mucho gusto… no hay tiempo de tantas explicaciones de por que estoy aquí pero necesito que se presenten por favor -dijo serio ( n/a: por fin mioga serio haha ^_^) bueno que comiencen los mas grandes no cree mioga –dijo aquel llamado shippo**

**- bien como nadie quiere comenzar creo que les daré una demostración (n/a: como si fueran tontos hehe) mi nombre es shippo, tengo 22 años y soy un zorro mágico mi fuerte son las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo ahora el siguiente –dijo mirando a una chica de pelo negro como la noche que lo tenia recogido en dos coletas con un flequito , sus ojos eran de color ambarinos , su piel era blanca , utilizaba una camisa negra de tirantas y una falda a cuadros roja, unas medias largas negras y unos zapatos bailarinas rojos – mi nombre es shaira tengo 13 años, soy una hanyo mi especialidad es la catana y este que esta a mi lado es mi hermano- dijo señalando a otro chico que estaba al lado de ella su cabello era negro con destellos plateados lo tenia un poco largo hasta los hombros sus ojos eran de color ámbar igual a los de su hermana este era un poco mas alto que esta vestía con unos pantalones negros ajustados unos tenis color blancos y una camisa manga larga blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta roja (nota: este chico si se viste a lo emo hehe ) – mi nombre es nichiyo , soy un hanyo , mi especialidad es la espada y tengo 15 años -dijo serio con la mirada perdida(n/a: wauu un hijo de inuyasha serio o_O) – bueno mi nombre es Shinshi , tengo 15 años , soy un monje , mi especialidad son las dagas –dijo un hermoso joven de pelos castaños oscuros cortos , piel blanca pero no tanto, con ojos azules oscuros vestía con una sudadera verde ,una camisa blanca que dejaba ver los músculos que tenia el muchacho –yo soy Akai yoake soy la hermana menor de shinshi tengo 14 años .soy una cazadora mi especialidad igual a la de mi madre es el hiracopsu (creo que se escribe Así ) - era una chica alta de figura esbelta tenia un vestido azul oscuro hermoso con unos tacones ,un saco blanco ,tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros recogido solo con un broche de mariposa al lado derecho de su cabeza …**

**Continuara …**

_Hola perdón por dejarlos así pero después, subo la otra parte gracias por el comentario _missblackknight36 _espero que disfrutes mi historia chau _


	3. Chapter 2 :continuacion

_**perdon enserio por no publicar antes pero qui esta ( los personajes de inuyasha no son mios )**_

_**Continuación:**_

_**Una chica de pelo castaño claro, de tez blanca, con una luna en su frente azul, ojos verdes utilizaba una falda negra de prenses, unas medias blancas, una chaqueta roja de sudadera y una camisa negra de bajo –mi nombre es hikarin, tengo 14 años mi especialidad es el arco soy una hanyoi y el es mi hermano – un chico de pelo plateado ojos cafés alto con una sudadera verde ( como la de ben 10 ) – me llamo yuskey tengo 15 años y mi especialidad son las espadas soy un yokai – unos chicos mellizos uno de un cabello rojizo café y el otro de un cabello negro ambos con ojos verdes altos utilizaban un uniforme los dos –me llamo kyofu y el es mi hermano kosoku –dijo el de pelo negro –tenemos 15 años somos hombre lobos –continuo el otro – nuestra especialidad son las espadas y combates cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo kyofu , una chica de pelo negro refinada con un kimono japonés –mi nombre es serena , tengo 13 años mi especialidad es el viento de cuchillas –otra chica de apariencia calmada con un kimono rosado de pelo negro – mi nombre es jasta tengo 12 años y mi especialidad es = a la de mi hermana serena – ahora siguen los niños –dijo mioga – mi nombre es Nora soy hija adoptiva de kagome y seshomaru soy humana mi fuerte es el arco – ( la niña rubia q aparece al principio de la historia –mi nombre es Karina , soy un demonio mi fuerte es capturara las almas de cualquiera con solo q me miren a los ojos - (es la hija de shippo )-y quien es ese bebe – se llama jet es el hijo de souta apenas tiene 2 años hikarin cuida de el mioga –dijo shippo –muy bien ahora les diré por que estoy aquí ….**_

_**Continuara**_


End file.
